


It's Not Too Late

by KriegerHarris1118



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, FRIENDS Inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KriegerHarris1118/pseuds/KriegerHarris1118
Summary: Chloe learns that sometimes, it's a blessing in disguise when things don't necessarily go according to plan.Loosely based on FRIENDS: The One with the Prom Video





	It's Not Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This one kind of got away from me, but I honestly absolutely love the end result. 
> 
> I hope that you all enjoy it and please leave a comment at the end, letting me know what you thought.

Movie nights at the Bella house were sacred. No matter where you were or what you were doing, you were expected to be home and in the living room, ready for whatever movie Fat Amy picked out, who, despite some initial reservations when she first declared that there was room for more than one DJ in the house and declared herself “DJ Moo-V”, (yes, she insisted it be spelled like that), was pretty good at choosing a movie that everyone enjoyed. Even Beca, the self-proclaimed movie hater, made sure she was home in time to change into some comfortable pajamas and get comfortable on the couch her and Chloe long ago claimed, though the rest of the Bellas were pretty sure the DJ’s presence had more to do with a certain redhead that always ended up curled into her side rather than an actual interest in the movie.

Tonight was no different. As Amy began her process of choosing a movie, Chloe was busy in the kitchen making popcorn for her and Beca, having already gotten the rest of the girls their preferred movie night snack. Pulling the finished popcorn out of the microwave and dumping it into the bowl, Chloe makes her way into the living room, getting comfortable on the couch next to Beca, turning her attention towards the television.

“What are we watching?” Chloe asked tucking herself into Beca’s side, taking a handful of popcorn out of the bowl now resting on Beca’s lap.

“I haven’t decided yet, but while I do, I figured we could take a trip down memory lane.” Fat Amy said, pressing play, the sound of a crowd cheering filling the room as the Barden Bellas made their way onto the stage at the ICCA finals last year.

As their performance begins on the screen, Chloe can’t help but look around at the girls spread out in various positions on the floor in front of her, a smile growing on her face as she remembers how hard they worked and how far they came last year. Turning her attention back to the screen, Chloe as content to just sit in silence and enjoy this trip down memory lane. As the performance began to wind down however, Chloe began to feel uneasy… though she couldn’t figure out why.

As the performance came to an end however, and they all watched Beca standing at the front of the stage, searching the crowd, Chloe was suddenly filled with an intense sense of dread, remembering this moment clearly, knowing exactly what came next.

“Well, as awesome as this trip down memory lane was, I think we should probably start the movie now so we aren’t all up super late tonight.” Chloe said, trying to keep her face neutral as to not give away her inner turmoil.

“No way! This is the best part!” Fat Amy exclaimed, turning up the volume slightly as Beca ran off the stage, making her way towards Jesse, her lips finding his.

“Right, well, I just remembered that I have a huge assignment due tomorrow so I’m just going to go do that.” Chloe said, standing up and disappearing out of the room, ignoring the questioning looks from the rest of the Bellas.

Knowing that something was wrong with the redhead, Beca stood, intending to go check on her. Before she could take more than a few steps, however, her attention was drawn back to the television as the camera panned from Beca and Jesse in the audience back to the celebrating Bellas on stage. Beca’s attention wasn’t on the Bellas however, but on Chloe, who was standing several feet in front of whomever was recording, a look of absolute heartbreak on her face as she looked out into the audience in the direction of Beca and Jesse.

Beca stood there, rooted to the spot, watching as Aubrey extricated herself from the rest of the Bellas, making her way over to Chloe, the look of concern on her face turning to one of disappointment, her jaw set, as she realized what Chloe was looking at.

At this point, the individual videotaping probably realized that they were recording something that they shouldn’t be, because the camera was suddenly pointing at the floor, the sound of the individual trying to figure out how to turn it off, clear. Before they managed to stop the recording however, the very distinct voice of Chloe could be heard saying “I was going to tell her Bree… I was going to tell her I was in love with her.”

Following Chloe’s declaration, the screen went black, the recording finally coming to an end, all of the Bellas turning to look at Beca, their eyes wide, unsure of what to say or do after what they just witnessed.

“I should probably… uh… go check on Chloe.” Beca said, pointing behind her towards the stairs, not waiting for a response before she turned on the spot and went to exit the room.

“Go get her, tiger!” Stacie could be heard yelling from the living room in encouragement.

Making her way up the stairs, Beca paused momentarily outside of Chloe’s door, taking a deep breath before lifting her fist and gently knocking on the door.

“Come in.” Chloe called out softly.

Pushing the door open, Beca made her way into the room, closing the door behind her before turning to look at Chloe, who was currently sitting in the far corner of her bed, knees tucked under her chin.

“Hey.” Beca said, standing awkwardly at the end of Chloe’s bed, unsure of what to do.

“Hey.” Chloe said, looking everywhere but at Beca, clearly just as unsure about this turn of events as Beca was.

“So… uh… we should probably talk about what just happened… with the you know… saying that you were in love with me thing.” Beca said, cringing slightly at how awkward she sounded right now.

“Why? It’s in the past, it’s not like it matters.” Chloe says.

“Except it obviously does otherwise you wouldn’t be hiding up here looking like your entire world is about to be destroyed.” Beca said, exasperated, finally moving to sit on the end of Chloe’s bed, taking a few deep breaths to calm herself before continuing, “You could have told me, you know.”

“What?” Chloe asked, her eyes snapping up to meet Beca’s for the first time since the brunette entered her room.

“You said in the video that you were going to tell me about well, you know… you could have still told me, even after Jesse and I… uh…” Beca trailed off, scratching at her throat nervously.

“Made out in front of hundreds of people?” Chloe deadpanned.

“Yeah.” Beca said, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“Would it have mattered?” Chloe asked, searching Beca’s face, almost like she was trying to figure out Beca’s answer before Beca actually answered.

“Yes.” Beca said, her stomach lurching at how quickly she answered, knowing that there was no turning back.

“W-what?” Chloe managed to stutter out breathlessly, clearly expecting Beca to say no.

“Jesse was the safe choice, he was the one I thought I was supposed to end up with, expected to end up with. He wasn’t the one I wanted to be with though. I just didn’t know that the person I wanted to be with was an option… I didn’t know that you were an option. So yes, it would have mattered had you told me.” Beca said.

“Oh.” Chloe said, unable to say anything else, unsure of how to feel about the fact that had she just sucked it up and told Beca how she felt then, they could be in a totally different place now.

“You know, it’s uh, it’s not too late.” Beca said, her heart beating so violently, she was pretty sure there was no way that Chloe couldn’t hear it.

“What do you mean?” Chloe asked.

“I’m saying that if you were to still, uh, feel that way, about me… it’s not too late to say something.” Beca said, refusing to make eye contact with Chloe.

“What are you saying, Beca?” Chloe said, and Beca could tell by the emotion in her best friend’s voice, that she wasn’t at all confused about what Beca was saying, but was going to need the DJ to spell it out for her, too afraid to put herself out there once again only to get hurt.

“I’m saying that if there’s still a chance that you’re in love with me, even after Jesse, even after I broke your heart, it wouldn’t be too late for you to tell me. Because if you were to tell me that you were in love with me, I would tell you that I’m still in love with you.” Beca said

“You’re in love with me?” Chloe asked, a smile beginning to grow on her face as she scooted closer to Beca.

“I am _so_ in love with you.” Beca said, her own grin spreading across her face as she reaches up, brushing a stray strand of hair behind Chloe’s ear so she can properly see the woman sitting in front of her.

“That’s good because there’s a very good chance that I’m still head over heels in love with you.” Chloe said.

“Only a chance?” Beca asked, a smirk on her lips, unable to resist messing with the redhead a little bit now that the somber mood as lifted.

“A guarantee.” Chloe said. “There is no doubt in my mind that I am absolutely head over heels in love with you, Beca Mitchell.”

“Good. So… what now?” Beca asked, feeling relieved to have finally expressed her feelings for the redhead, but unsure of where that leaves them moving forward.

“Well, I definitely think that you should take me on a date.” Chloe said, a smirk on her face, playfulness in her eyes.

“Oh, I should, should I?” Beca asked, chuckling slightly.

“You should. But first, I think that you should definitely kiss me.” Chloe said, her eyes darting down to Beca’s lips.

“I don’t know, I’m not really a kiss before the first date kind of person.” Beca said, pretending to take Chloe’s request into consideration.

“Oh shut up.” Chloe said, rolling her eyes before taking matters into her own hands, leaning forward to press her lips to Beca’s.

As Chloe sat there, her lips moving gently over Beca’s, she couldn’t help but think about the fact that she had never intended for Beca to find out about what she had intended to do that night after the ICCA finals. As she moved to deepen the kiss, however, she couldn’t help but be thankful for the fact that sometimes, things don’t go as we intend them to.     


End file.
